Friends and More and a Talent Show
by An Angel Forgotten
Summary: Rose goes to hogwarts...makes an unusual friend...will he be more then a friend or will she find someone else? Hogwarts Talent show? this isnt right...lets hope no one takes it too far. R&R pleeeaassee! New Title Same story!
1. In The Beginning

DISCLAMER: I own nothing but the plot and any characters you don't recognize

**In the beginning**

It was Sunday September first, Rose Weasly stood with her parents waiting for a sign of her cousin, Al who also was going to be starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"There they are!" She heard Al's voice say, and not a minute later Al and the rest of the Potters came through the steam. "Hey Rose!"

"Hi Al, aren't you excited about going to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not looking forwards to being with James that much, the whole way over here he kept saying you could be in Slytherin. I don't want to be in Slytheren, and how could I be in there, I'm not sly, I would rather help someone then get them killed, and I'm not cocky." He said, "How 'bout you?"

"Well, I can't be in Slytherin because I'm a half blood. So I guess I could only go to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflpuff. But I really don't want to be in Hufflpuff, they are to goodie-goodie. What I'm not looking forwards to is the train ride; do you remember the train ride to the cottage?"

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_**Half way to the cottage on a train.**_

_Nine year old Rose says to her mother, "I don't feel well."_

"_Head ach, stomach ach? What's wrong Hun?" She asked her daughter._

"_My stomach, it feels like I'm going to ba- I need a bathroom now." _

"_Come with me." Hermione said standing up to lead Rose to the lavatories. After a moment of silence everyone in the Weasley/Potter carriage heard the sound of retching._

"Yeah, that was nasty. We heard you barfing from our compartment. I think that dad wants to talk to me I'll be right back." Al said and left to talk to Harry Potter.

Ron Weasley, Roses father, began to talk to Rose but only bits of what he was saying filtered through her concentration, she had noticed a very blond boy with his very blond father. "Beat him in every test…" Who was he? She wondered. "Don't get to friendly, granddad Weasley would kill you if you marry a pureblood." Who is dad talking about? Rose wondered further.

Rose looked up at her father and he was starring at were the blond boy and his father were. 'Why do I have to beat him at every test? Who is he? Why does my dad give a flying rat's arse? Why should I care what my dad says, I can pick my own friends and it's not like I am going to meet him anyway. Though I do want to know why my dad cares who he is and not every other guy on the platform.'

"Alright dad. I think me and Al should get on the train, it's leaving in three minutes." Rose told her father who was still staring at where the boy was. "Come on Al."

"Yeah, let's go." Al said pulling Roses arm towards the train. Rose stopped at the door to the train and waited for Al to climb on first. When Al got in Rose stood there wondering if her mum would apperate her to the train station in Hogsmeade instead, that didn't seem likely so Rose climbed in.

"Let's find our own compartment; I don't want to deal with James or our horde of cousins." Al said. Rose laughed and nodded, so they made there way down the corridor to find an empty compartment. They walked past so many full compartments that they were close to giving up and sitting with their cousins when they noticed an empty one.

Rose rushed in and sat down leaving her trunk in the middle for Al to heave into the overhead rack. Rose already had her new robes on she had had them on since eight o'clock that morning.

After Al struggled with the two trunks and sat down they began to talk about quiditch.

"It will be so much better once we can play against other people. Even though the Potter/Weasley family's make up the entire Gryffindor quiditch team." Al said.

"Yeah, but what if we are in different houses? Then we will be playing against all of them, James, Victorie, Dominique, Fred, Ignatius, even Beverly is on the team." Rose said.

"Vic is leaving the team this year along with Iggy, so then we might be able to beat them if we are in different houses." Al retorted.

"Yeah but we both play seeker the best! So who gets to be on the team? I'm not being beater with Dom; she'll aim the blugger at my head. I'm so not a keeper or a chaser!" Rose cried out.

"We'll think of something. It will be-." Al was cut off when the door opened.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" Asked the blond boy from the station.

"Sure, my name is Rose Weasley; this is my cousin Al Potter." Rose replied.

"Oh, never mind then I'll sit somewhere else." He said turning away.

"Why, we have room, what's your name." Al asked.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy. I'll leave now." He answered thinking that his name would answer the why.

"So, you're a Malfoy, cool, sit." Rose said in a commanding voice.

Scorpius dragged in his trunk and heaved it onto the rack next to Roses. He sat beside the window uncomfortably.

"Me and Rose were just discussing which house we were going to go into. What house do you think that you will be in?" Al asked.

"Rose and I!!" Rose and Scorpius corrected him at the same time. Rose laughed and Scorpius chuckled a little bit, "I might be in Slytheren, but I don't want to be, their dorms are underground you know. It's just weird; I don't think that I could sleep underground. Are you guys any good at quiditch? I play Chaser."

"Seeker." Al and Rose replied together.

"Are you two planning on being in different houses? 'Cause there is only one seeker per team. Most don't even have an alternate." Scorpius asked.

"I don't know where I'm going to be, I mean I could be in Gryffindor but I'm not that courageous or brave or anything so I wouldn't fit. I can't be Slytherin because I'm a half blood. I'm too reckless for Hufflpuff, so I guess it's my mothers brains that win this fight, I'll most likely be in Ravenclaw. So much for my family's every Weasly in Gryffindor reputation." Rose narrowed down the options. "So, I will be fine for the seeker position, I heard that the old one just graduated last year. You might be in Ravenclaw too, you caught Al's messed up sentence, and most people don't notice that."

"Maybe, but I bet my dad will be angry, he was all, 'beat the Weasly girl in every test!' and 'you better be in Slytheren!' or other things, my mom was all, 'don't pit them up against each other before they even meet!' and then my dad was like, 'don't get too friendly, grandfather Malfoy will never forgive you if you marry a half blood!' It was ridicules."

Rose laughed, "My dad said the same thing about you. He said, 'you better be in Gryffindor or no inheritance!' and my mom was all, 'don't be harsh, it will be perfectly alright no matter what house you're in.' My dad was about to say some thing about Al and the seeker position when I said good bye so I could get on the train."

"How are you a seeker? None of your family, except your uncle, were seekers. I heard that your mom didn't even fly." Scorpius asked.

Al answered, "No one knows, even aunt Hermione can't find anyone in the family history. My mom played for a year in her school time but she change after that, she only took the position because my dad was kicked off the team be a teacher. She was good but didn't like it. There's too much pressure on that player for her, I like the pressure though."

Rose was about to add to the conversation when a male voice over the speaker said, "Lunch is being served now please return to your compartments so the trolleys can get to everyone. Thank you. We will be arriving at the Hogsmeade station at six o'clock. Enjoy your lunch and the rest of your journey."

"Ugh! I hate trains! Hate them, hate them, hate them!" Rose said after the announcement.

"You feelin' alright?" Al asked concerned his new sneakers were about to get messed up.

"Yeah, but we still have six hours on this thing! We will run out of topics to talk about then we'll sit in an awkward silence until Al makes an obnoxious noise and I yell at him because he didn't excuse himself. Then Scorpius will laugh at Al for getting yelled at then Al will yell at me for yelling at him. And then we will go into another awkward silence. And at some point in the train ride I'm going to be noxious. And that time happens to be now! Bye." Rose ended her rant by running from the compartment and into the bathroom.

"So, she gets sick on trains?" Scorpius asked.

"No, she just upsets herself to much and it makes her sick. Therefore you don't give an upset Rose bad news unless you don't mind seeing vomit." Al explained.

"Figures, my mum's the same way."

The rest of the ride was calm. The sorting only heald one surprise, Scorpius, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Rose, whom thaught that it might happen, wasn't conserened when, she too was sorted into Ravenclaw.

**Five years later**

Rose woke up to her dorm mates gossiping about her friends, Al and Scorpius. She laid there listening to what they had to say.

"I still can't believe that Scorpius would hang out with Potter and Wesley, like come on, everyone knows that Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys don't get along." Emily Buick said.

"Besides who would want to hang out with _her_ anyway." Rebecca Marks sneered. "She's so weird. Her hair is bushy and red. She is so ugly, that's probably why she has friends that are guys but not a boy friend."

"I so agree, she needs to lose the bushiness then she might have a chance with someone." Margaret Jones suggested.

"Let's go to breakfast I'm hungry." Emily said.

Rose laid in her bed for a few minutes after they left and cried. When she finally got up she threw on some clothes went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She saw the girls that were making fun of her sitting at the Ravenclaw table and she turned and went to the Gryffendor table.

"Hey Al, James. Hi Lily. Can I sit here?" Rose asked her cousins.

"Hi Rose. Why do you want to sit here, don't you usually sit with Scor?" James asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to sit near my dorm mates. So can I sit here or not?" Rose said annoyed.

"Yeah, you can sit. So, what did they do?" Lily asked concerned.

"They were just making fun of me 'cause I have two best mates that are guys and one is my cousin and how I don't have any girl friends. They didn't realize that I was awake." Rose sighed and started filling her plate with eggs, bacon and toast.

"Do you want me to hex them I'm getting good at silent and wandless magic?" James asked eagerly.

"No. Its fine, I'll deal with them later." Rose said calmly.

"Rose! Hey Rose! What are you doing over here?" Scorpius asked coming up behind her.

"She's avoiding her dorm mates. How are you this morning Scor?" Al asked.

"I'm fine, why are you avoiding your dorm mates I thought you liked each other?" Scorpius said surprised.

"So did I, until I woke up this morning to them making fun of me." Rose said angrily.

Do you want me…?" Scorpius started, but James interrupted, "No, she already said no to me."

"Okay. Well here is your schedule. I already compared ours, they're the same everyday. Al give me yours. Let's see, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Potions. Today, and Thursday we have all the same classes but Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday we have different classes." He said looking at the timetables.

"I'm going to class. See you there." Rose supposed. Then she got up and left not waiting for a response.

Rose walked to the fourth floor Defence against the Dark Arts class room and picked a seat near the front of the room. She pulled out her text book and began to read chapter one on the disarming charm, expelliarmus. She was just about to start chapter two when she was interrupted by the teacher, Professor Carwin.

"What are you doing here Rose? Class doesn't start for another half an hour." He asked.

"Just reading. What are we covering this year?" Rose asked only half interested.

"Patronus', stunning, other spells like that. Today we're reviewing everything you've done so far, like disarming, shields, and such. Now why are you really in my class room half an hour early?" The professor asked again.

"I'm just reading, and I was talking to you and I wasn't hungry, so I came to class." Rose half lied.

"Alright." Professor Carwin said, "I am hungry so I'm going to get something to eat."

Fifteen minutes later the rest of the students came in and sat down. When Professor Carwin came in everyone was quite, he said to the class, "Pair up everyone, we'll be working on disarming and shield charms."

Al partnered with another Gryffendor, so Rose and Scorpius partnered with each other. Everyone formed two lines facing their partners. "Go!" The teacher shouted.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Scorpius shouted just as Rose said, "_Protego_!" Scorpius' spell bounced off Roses shield and hit him. "Oi! You're not supposed to reflect the charm." Scorpius said through the screams of their class mates.

"Sorry! I didn't mean too." Rose said back.

Al and his partner, Alice **Ogden were doing good until Al tried to disarm Alice, she wasn't holding on to her wand tight enough so when Al's spell hit her, her wand flew and hit Rose in the side of the head. "Ouch!" Rose shouted as the wand hit her.**

**"I am so sorry Rose! Are you alright?" Al asked.**

**"No I am not alright. I just got a wand across my face. If I get a bruise, you're going to wish you were never born." Rose yelled at him. "Can I go to the hospital wing and get Madam Pickering to look at it, professor?" **

**"Yes, you may go. Mr Malfoy you can make sure she gets there. Thank you." Professor Carwin. **

**Rose stormed out of the class room, Scorpius chased Rose out. Rose didn't slow down until she reached the hospital wing doors. Scorpius finally caught up to Rose, she was leaning on the doors crying. "Rosie? Rose, what's wrong?" He asked crouching down next to her.**

**"I… I… I think tha…that they're right." She stuttered.**

**"Who? Who do you think is right, what are they right about?" He asked quietly.**

**"The girls in my dorm. They're right about me." She cried into his shoulder.**

**"What do you mean they're right about you?" Scorpius asked quietly.**

**"Everything they have said about me is true." She said frustrated that he wasn't getting it.**

**"What are they saying?"**

**"They said that my hair is horrible, that I'm ugly and that I can't get a boy friend because of it and the only reason you and Al hang out with me is because he is my cousin." She sobbed.**

**"It's not true. I'm your friend because I want to be not because I have to. You are not ugly, far from it. And for the not being able to get a boy friend that is a load of crap and you know it, you could have any guy you wanted, well most but that's because you have a huge family and they populate half the school." He said in a very matter-of-factly voice.**

**"Thanks," Rose whispered, "For being my friend."**

**"No problem, now let's get you a bruise potion. It's starting to show." He laughed. Rose glared at him with a smile and stood up.**

**They went into the hospital wing and got a potion that would cover up the bruise until it healed. Then they had to go to Care of Magical Creatures in the forest. On the walk down they past the three girls that were mean to Rose and Scorpius hit one with the bat boggy hex. They stopped at Hagrid's hut and waited for him to lead them into the forest.**

**Al came up to Rose and said, "I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean for it to be that powerful but that git Gerard was taunting me. He kept saying that I couldn't even disarm a girl and so I was trying to not let it get to me but it did. I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay, I survived." Rose said, "So you can stop apologizing."**

**"Okay, I'll stop." Al told her.**

**"'Ello everybody. Terday we is goin' inside the forest. Follow me." Hagrid declared to the class.**

**The class followed Hagrid into the forest to a clearing about ten minutes from his cabin. Hagrid stopped at the far side of the clearing and the students on the other end. Once all the students had settled Hagrid said, "Alrigh', now who can tell me what a Jarvey is?" Rose stuck up her hand. "Ah, yes Rose."**

**"A Jarvey is an over large ferret like creature that has the ability to talk, mostly wise cracks and jokes, and is found in England, Ireland and North America. It lives under ground." Rose answered.**

**"Right you are, five points to Ravenclaw. Yes, now I'm going to call one and I want yeh all to draw what yer see." Hargrid said then he did a strange strangled call a few times. After he did that a ferret the size of a miniature **Dachshund popped out of the ground and walked around then sat in the middle of the clearing.

Rose pulled out a quill, parchment and some ink and began to draw. Al and Scorpius were slower to start but were quickly drawing next to Rose. "It's kind of cute." Rose said to Al who was right next to her, "What do you think the chances of my dad letting me get one are."

"Next to nothing." Al whispered concentrating on the creature. "He doesn't like rodents; remember when you asked for a rat?"

"Oh, yeah I remember the rat incident." Rose laughed. "I guess I won't get one then, oh well."

_FLASHBACK_

_**The rat incident.**_

"_Daddy, can I have a rat instead of an owl?" eleven year old rose asked._

"_Oh no. Nooo! No rats. How about a nice cat?" Ron said to her._

"_I don't want a cat I want a rat!" Rose shouted._

"_No rats and that's final. Now pick a cat or an owl." He said angrily._

_END FLASHBACK_

"That was bad, yeah I don't know if I want a pet that says all the annoying things Hugo says. That would be really bad." Rose said finishing her drawing. "I'm going to hand this in are you guys done?"

"I am. Here." Scorpius handed her his parchment. "Thank you."

Rose walked over to Hagrid and gave him the two drawings. "Thank yeh. Alrigh' if yeh're done now hand it in but if yeh's not I want it next class. C'mon now let's get back." Hagrid told the class. "Bye Scruffy."

The class packed up their stuff, some people handed their drawing in to Hagrid and left for the school. Walking up Rose asked Scorpius, "When are the quidditch try-outs?"

"Not this Saturday but next Saturday Dobbs wants the whole team there. Then the First practice is the week after. How come you didn't know that yet? Usually you tell me." Scor asked.

"I wasn't at the Ravenclaw table this morning. He would have said it then, duh." Rose told him.

"Okay, let's not fight. Let's go get lunch." Al started, but Rose and Scorpius interrupted him, "'Cause you're hungry." Al looked at them and scowled.

They sat at the Gryffendor table for lunch and talked with all the Wesley/Potter clan.

"Hey guys." Lily muttered as she sat down next to Al.

Al looked at her concerned, "What's wrong Lils?"

"Oh it's nothing but I think that I might fail potions." She sighed.

"It's the first day why do you think your going to fail after one day?" Rose asked her cousin.

"Because that Slytherin idiot Burks blew up our potion five minutes in to the class and I have to write a twelve inch essay on the uses of moonstone. And _he_ doesn't have to do anything not even a detention." Lily reported to her family.

"That's rough little sis'." James said. "You can always get him back. I seem to remember you took after mom as the master of the Bat-Boggy hex."

"I could but with my luck I would get caught." She sighed and made a roast beef sandwich. "You could Jelly-Legs jinx him." She added hopefully.

"Sure, the next time he walks by me." James promised.

"Thanks James." Lily said happily.

"Welcome." He said, "I have to go. See you guys later."

"Bye James!" the whole Wesley/Potter clan and Scorpius said.

About fifteen minutes later the three friends were headed towards aritmancy on the second floor.

"I hate this class and we have it three times a week." Al complained.

"That is why you are in Gryffendor and not Ravenclaw. You don't use your brain." Rose said to Al, then turned to Scorpius, "Aren't I right, Scor?"

"I would like you to leave me out of this conversation, thank you." He said, "Why are those girls over there staring at us like we are a zoo exhibit?"

"Because we are a Potter, a Malfoy and a Wesley." Rose sighed, "Would you put your eyes back in your heads, we are just friends like you lot are."

The group of girls turned and giggled. "I hate it when they giggle like that. It's so annoying. Don't you think Al?" Scorpius reckoned.

"Yeah, but they were kind of cute." He replied.

"That's all you think about, isn't it?" Rose asked disgusted.

"Hey, I'm a teenage guy it's what we do. Isn't that right, Scor?" Al asked defensibly.

"No, that's what you do, or at least not me, I look into how smart they are first." Scorpius replied.

"Dear god and I hang out with you people." Rose muttered.

"C'mon you know you don't mind, if you did why are you still here?" Al asked.

"Honestly, I have know clue. I must be completely insane to still hang out with you after five years of you being like this. I am going now, good bye." Rose left the boys standing there confused about what just happened.

"Mate, I don't think that she's coming back. Shite." Scorpius exclaimed.

"Rose! Rose, where are you?" Al hollered as they ran down the hall looking for her. They ran around a corner and heard a sound half way between a laugh and a cry. "Rose?"

"Ha, ha, ha, you guys are so sad. Ha, ha, I thought that you could last one day with out me. You two are ridiculous." Rose laughed.

"Oh you're going to get it now. Hey come back here!" Scor shouted down the corridor after her. Al started running again and Scorpius soon after him. When Rose rounded a second corner she ran into the aritmancy class room. She sat down in a seat second in from the far wall. When Al and Scor came in she laughed again. "You are so lucky that the teacher is here."

"Was that a threat Mr Malfoy?" professor **Clapp asked.**

**"N-no sir, "He stuttered, "Just a statement of annoyance."**

"Alright, but no more statements of annoyance in my class." The professor said.

"Okay." Scor said to him and sat down next to Rose.

The class slowly filed in and took seats. Rose did her work not paying attention to her friends beside her. When the bell went she was surprised that class was over already. Scorpius however, was watching his muggle watch, so he knew the bell was going to go. When he stood up he noticed Al still working.

"You can stop now, you know." Scor told his friend. "The bell went."

"I know. I wanted to finish, but I can't." Al sighed.

"Well, we can't be late for Potions, let's go." Rose announced. Then she started towards the door and turned back, "What, you're not going?"

The boys ran to Rose and left the class together. They walked past the same group of girls, who immediately started to giggle again. Rose glared at them but didn't stop this time. Al looked at them quizzically, which earned him a jab to the ribs by Rose. Scorpius smirked at Al getting poked and got a light punch in the arm. When they reached the dungeon class room they took seats. Al and Scorpius sat down together and Rose sat at the table next to them with a Gryffindor girl named Stacy **Perkins.**

**Professor Tichenor walked into the class room and everyone went silent. "I want a male and female partner ship, so Mr Malfoy, Ms Wesley here," He pointed to Als' desk, "Mr Potter, Ms Perkins there." He pointed to Roses' desk. Al and Rose switched seats and the professor continued. "Today you are to start to brew Polyjuice potion, it will take you two weeks. The instructions are on page twenty three in your text books along with the ingredients. You will find everything you need in the cabinet. Begin."**

"I'll get the first four ingredients that are added today can you get the cauldron set up?" Rose asked Scorpius as she scurried over to the cabinet. When she came back Scorpius had everything set to start. "Can you chop the knotwood while I grind the bicorn horn?"

"Sure." He answered and started to chop. Five minutes later he had finished chopping and asked, "How much water do I add to start?"

"Two cups and add the knotwood at the same time. Stir it clockwise for five minutes then add the ground bicorn horn." She answered, "I'll slice the leeches and right before class ends we add the lacewig flies."

"When do we add the leeches?" He asked confused.

"After twenty minutes of simmering. How did you get into Ravenclaw if you can't even read your own textbook?" Rose asked.

"I can I just don't want to." Scorpius answered her. "Hand me the bicorn horn, please."

"Here." Rose said annoyed. "Now stop stirring and let it simmer for twenty minutes."

Rose shifted in her chair and took out a book.

Al started his potion without any help from his partner. He was doing quite well, his potion was the right shade of purple after the bicorn horn, it was the right teal colour by the end of the simmering but when he put in the leeches that his partner sliced the potion turned a puke green instead of the emerald green it was supposed to be.

"Did you spill something on the leeches?" He asked his partner who was day dreaming. "Stacy? Perkins, did you spill something on the leeches?"

"Yup, they were a bad colour so I put a little bit of dragon blood on them so they were prettier." She answered cheerfully.

"Dragon blood, um, Rose what happens if you put dragon blood in polyjuice potion?" Just as Al finished asking the question his potion blew up.

"That's what happens." Rose said, "Why did you add dragon blood?"

"I didn't Perkins did, she didn't like the colour of the leeches so she put dragon blood on them." Al cried.

"Mr Potter, Ms Perkins you will meet me here at five thirty so you can redo your potion. Clean up your mess." Professor **Tichenor told the pair.**

Rose added the lacewig flies, stirred it again and packed up her things. Scorpius packed up his stuff and sat down waiting for the bell. Al was scowling at the front of the class with his stuff in his bag.

The bell rang and Al stormed out of the class. Rose stared at the door confused. Scorpius wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into Rose.

"Oi, why'd you stop?" He said. "Are you paying any attention?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was distracted," She said, "Al just left. He didn't even say good bye."

"Really? Well, let's go to the library, I want to check my Charms summer essay." Scorpius suggested.

Later that day at about five o'clock Rose and Scorpius walked into the Great Hall, they found a seat at the Ravenclaw table and began to fill plates with food. The Great Hall doors opened again and Roses' dorm mates came in.

"Can we sit here?" Emily asked Rose sweetly.

"Why so you can take the mickey out of me again? I heard you this morning. Next time make sure I'm asleep." Rose sneered at the girls who immediately turned white.

"What do you mean, we didn't do anything." Margaret said innocently.

"I'm not stupid, I heard you talking about my hair, and my friends. I heard you call me ugly, I heard you, all of you. Honestly, why do you care if my best mates are guys? I guess I take after my mother; her best mates were and still are guys. And just because you three can't get a guy to ask you out doesn't mean that I can't." Rose spat the words out like she had a bad taste in her mouth, "So, no you may not sit here."

"You do take after your mother, in all the worst ways." Rebecca sneered back at her. "Your lousy hair, your attitude, even your choice in friends."

"You know what else I inherited from my mother? I got her skill." And before the girls could reach their wands, Rose had shouted, "_Immobulus_ _maxim_!" The three girls were frozen. And when Rose saw Professor Longbottem coming towards her, she whispered to Scorpius, "Crap."

"Ms Wesley, why have you frozen these three girls?" He asked when he reached her.

"Um, well, they were taking the mickey out of me and I have the Wesley temper and it took over and I hit them with immobulus." Rose explained.

"Detention, tonight eight o'clock. Greenhouse number four." Neville said calmly, then he waved his wand at the girls and said, "You three apologize to Rose and if I hear of you poking fun again it will be detention for you as well." And then he walked back up to the teachers' table.

"Well that went well." Scorpius joked when the girls left. "Don't you think?"

"Stuff it." Rose muttered and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell, not this again." He whispered to himself then he ran from the Hall.

Scorpius checked everywhere he could think of including paying a first year girl to check the girls washroom. He was walking towards the Ravenclaw common room when he bumped into James.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner?" James asked him.

"I'm looking for Rose. She left in a rush after the run in with her dorm mates. Have you seen her?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"No but this might help you find her. Just put your wand on it and say, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.' Then when your done put your wand on it and say, 'mischief managed.' Give it back when your done." James said as he handed Scor a piece of very old looking parchment.

"Thanks?" He said sceptically. James started to walk away when Scorpius asked,

"What is it?"

"You'll figure that out when you do what I said to do." James shouted down the hall.

"I'll figure it out if I do what he said." He muttered to himself, "Okay," He placed his wand on the paper, "I solemnly swear I'm up to not good." Within seconds the Marauder's map appeared on the parchment. "W-o-w!" Scorpius stretched the word to make it three syllables long.

He then started to read the names under the moving dots of the people. He looked everywhere he could think of. The Ravenclaw common room, the Great Hall, The corridors in between. Then when he had just about given up, he noticed a single dot in the astronomy tower. It was Roses dot.

Scorpius ran down the corridor towards the tower. Racing, not because she could do something but because of how upset she was before and what she could come up with to get them back. If he didn't hurry, he might not be able to talk her out of it. Then she would do something she would regret.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to check if she was still up there. She was and there was no way that she could get away from him unless she…

No, he couldn't even let the thought form on his mind. She wouldn't jump. She couldn't just jump, that's not her. She wouldn't let herself go that way; she had told him that she would rather be killed in a dual then jump from a great height. He ran faster up the stairs. He saw the door it was closed but he could here something from the other side. It sounded as if there were two people in the room. He pulled out the map to check again. She was alone.

She sat on the floor looking at a ghostly image of her mother coming out of the ring on her finger. The ring was a very special ring, because it belonged to so many of the Wesley female family. But her mother had put an enchantment on the ring so that if she needed to talk to her mother all she had to do was say her mothers' middle name into it.

"It will be alright, Rose. You know that the girls don't like you because you hang out with the two most desired boys, sorry young men, in the school. You are probably the luckiest girl there, because of them. 'Cause you know they wouldn't do or let anything happen to you." Hermione's disembodied voice consoled her daughter.

"I…I…know but, d-do they have to b-be so m-m-mean?" Rose asked sobbing.

"No, they don't but you can't sit here by your self because the girls in you dorm think that you are weird or strange. You're not; you are a beautiful, smart, well liked young witch. You shouldn't believe everything other young jealous witches say." Hermione said calmly.

"She's right you know." Scorpius commented as he walked up to Rose, "Hello Mrs Wesley. The only thing I don't thing your right on is me being one of the most desirable males at the school."

"Ha, ha, ha you haven't heard all the girl talk in the lavatories and change rooms and dorms and any other all girl place in this school, it is pretty easy to say that you and Al are the two most wanted guys at this school. Trust me." Rose laughed through her tears.

"Well, alright. If you say so, mon petite ami." Which was is his French vocabulary in one half sentence.

"Well, I have to get back to work, Hun. If you need me, you have the ring. I love you. Good bye Scorpius. Bye Rosie." Hermione said.

"Bye mom. Take care, say hi to dad for me." Rose replied.

"Bye Mrs Wesley." said Scorpius.

"Of course. Bye." And with that the image disappeared.

"Rose, are you okay?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"I think so. How did you find me?"

"Your cousins' map." He answered. "Now let's get out of here, it's chilly."

"Yeah, it is. So, how much of my conversation did you hear?" She asked not sure if she cared if he did hear it all.

"Um, I heard your mom telling you it was alright, and not to worry about what the girls said." He said worried that she might get mad.

"Oh, okay. You came after the really embarrassing part." Rose laughed. "But just so you know I didn't lie about the whole every girl wanting you."

Scorpius smiled. "Really, cool. Wait, you're a girl."

"Wow, did it take you five years to figure that out? How did you end up in Ravenclaw?" Rose laughed.

"No, it didn't. But you said 'every girl' so does that include you my small friend?" Scorpius asked with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha are you serious? Me? Sometimes I think your nuts." Rose shook her head, "No, that didn't include me. I already have you in my life I don't have to whisper in the bathroom."

"Oh, I see. Well what idiot guy do you like?" He asked.

"And why would I tell you? Why do you want to know?" She asked back.

"So I have a target for my annoyance. I need someone to hex, jinks and curse."

"Exactly, you want to know so you can beat him up. That is why I would never tell you." Rose stuck her tongue out at him. "I have to go I have detention."

"Don't worry. Longbottem is the easy one. Pot a couple plants, water a few and you're done." Scorpius said.

"Yeah, Mr I-have-been-in-detention-so-many-times. In case you didn't know, which you should, I have never got a detention." Rose said getting very annoyed.

"You know, if I didn't know you better I would have never guessed." Scorpius made a face that earned him a shove, which made him fall. "Hey! What was that for?!" He exclaimed.

"For being a smart-arse." Rose said and then turned and walked away. He stared after her until he couldn't see her anymore. When he got up off the ground he muttered to himself, "Bloody hell. Not again. That girl needs to calm down and get a sense of hummer." Scorpius decided that he should find James and return the Marauder's map. He took it out again and the map already out he started to look for the Potters' dot. He was looking for about ten minutes when he noticed James dot in the Gryffindor common room. He, Scorpius, started to run for the portrait of the fat lady when he realized that he wouldn't be able to get in.

He stopped at the portrait and took out the map and watched for a Gryffindor to come. When one finally came he asked the small first year girl to tell James to come out. After about five minutes James finally came out of the portrait hole.

"Finally. I've only been here for half a freaking hour. Here." Scorpius shoved the map into James' hand. "I've got to go."

"Oh, no you don't, you have to explain why you are being like this." James said grabbing Scorpius' arm, "I know that I don't know you that well but I know you enough to know that you are not happy."

"I don't want to talk about it." Scorpius wrenched his arm free and stormed off.

James knew something was wrong but it could wait. He went back in to the common room and went to bed.

Scorpius stomped through the corridors heading towards the Ravenclaw common room. He was angry; he found out that he could have any girl at Hogwarts except the one he wanted. He had to go and make friends with her, if he only was friends with Al, then everything would be fine.

He stormed up the stairs and stood at the door waiting for the question. The brass eagle opened its beak and a high musical voice asked, "Which came first, the dragon or the egg?"

"The circle has no beginning." Scorpius snarled at the bird.

"Good answer, you may enter." It replied and the door swung open. Scorpius rushed past noisy first years, gossiping third year girls and a group of seventh years and ran up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfiction to be put up, it's not my first written, but is by far my best. i have a few more that i want to put up so if you are a fan of my work, just check my profile. **

**Again... i don not, unfortunetly own HP. '(**


	2. Five Years Later

DC. Yeah yeah you know the drill... i own anly what you dont reconise...enjoy.

Ps: if you just read the first chapter read on...if you read the chapter on april 25 ignore this chapter as you have already read it. again enjoy.

Five years later

**Five years later**

Rose woke up to her dorm mates gossiping about her friends, Al and Scorpius. She laid there listening to what they had to say.

"I still can't believe that Scorpius would hang out with Potter and Wesley, like come on, everyone knows that Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys don't get along." Emily Buick said.

"Besides who would want to hang out with _her_ anyway." Rebecca Marks sneered. "She's so weird. Her hair is bushy and red. She is so ugly, that's probably why she has friends that are guys but not a boy friend."

"I so agree, she needs to lose the bushiness then she might have a chance with someone." Margaret Jones suggested.

"Let's go to breakfast I'm hungry." Emily said.

Rose laid in her bed for a few minutes after they left and cried. When she finally got up she threw on some clothes went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She saw the girls that were making fun of her sitting at the Ravenclaw table and she turned and went to the Gryffendor table.

"Hey Al, James. Hi Lily. Can I sit here?" Rose asked her cousins.

"Hi Rose. Why do you want to sit here, don't you usually sit with Scor?" James asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to sit near my dorm mates. So can I sit here or not?" Rose said annoyed.

"Yeah, you can sit. So, what did they do?" Lily asked concerned.

"They were just making fun of me 'cause I have two best mates that are guys and one is my cousin and how I don't have any girl friends. They didn't realize that I was awake." Rose sighed and started filling her plate with eggs, bacon and toast.

"Do you want me to hex them I'm getting good at silent and wandless magic?" James asked eagerly.

"No. Its fine, I'll deal with them later." Rose said calmly.

"Rose! Hey Rose! What are you doing over here?" Scorpius asked coming up behind her.

"She's avoiding her dorm mates. How are you this morning Scor?" Al asked.

"I'm fine, why are you avoiding your dorm mates I thought you liked each other?" Scorpius said surprised.

"So did I, until I woke up this morning to them making fun of me." Rose said angrily.

Do you want me…?" Scorpius started, but James interrupted, "No, she already said no to me."

"Okay. Well here is your schedule. I already compared ours, they're the same everyday. Al give me yours. Let's see, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Potions. Today, and Thursday we have all the same classes but Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday we have different classes." He said looking at the timetables.

"I'm going to class. See you there." Rose supposed. Then she got up and left not waiting for a response.

Rose walked to the fourth floor Defence against the Dark Arts class room and picked a seat near the front of the room. She pulled out her text book and began to read chapter one on the disarming charm, expelliarmus. She was just about to start chapter two when she was interrupted by the teacher, Professor Carwin.

"What are you doing here Rose? Class doesn't start for another half an hour." He asked.

"Just reading. What are we covering this year?" Rose asked only half interested.

"Patronus', stunning, other spells like that. Today we're reviewing everything you've done so far, like disarming, shields, and such. Now why are you really in my class room half an hour early?" The professor asked again.

"I'm just reading, and I was talking to you and I wasn't hungry, so I came to class." Rose half lied.

"Alright." Professor Carwin said, "I am hungry so I'm going to get something to eat."

Fifteen minutes later the rest of the students came in and sat down. When Professor Carwin came in everyone was quite, he said to the class, "Pair up everyone, we'll be working on disarming and shield charms."

Al partnered with another Gryffendor, so Rose and Scorpius partnered with each other. Everyone formed two lines facing their partners. "Go!" The teacher shouted.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Scorpius shouted just as Rose said, "_Protego_!" Scorpius' spell bounced off Roses shield and hit him. "Oi! You're not supposed to reflect the charm." Scorpius said through the screams of their class mates.

"Sorry! I didn't mean too." Rose said back.

Al and his partner, Alice Ogden were doing good until Al tried to disarm Alice, she wasn't holding on to her wand tight enough so when Al's spell hit her, her wand flew and hit Rose in the side of the head. "Ouch!" Rose shouted as the wand hit her.

"I am so sorry Rose! Are you alright?" Al asked.

"No I am not alright. I just got a wand across my face. If I get a bruise, you're going to wish you were never born." Rose yelled at him. "Can I go to the hospital wing and get Madam Pickering to look at it, professor?"

"Yes, you may go. Mr Malfoy you can make sure she gets there. Thank you." Professor Carwin.

Rose stormed out of the class room, Scorpius chased Rose out. Rose didn't slow down until she reached the hospital wing doors. Scorpius finally caught up to Rose, she was leaning on the doors crying. "Rosie? Rose, what's wrong?" He asked crouching down next to her.

"I… I… I think tha…that they're right." She stuttered.

"Who? Who do you think is right, what are they right about?" He asked quietly.

"The girls in my dorm. They're right about me." She cried into his shoulder.

"What do you mean they're right about you?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Everything they have said about me is true." She said frustrated that he wasn't getting it.

"What are they saying?"

"They said that my hair is horrible, that I'm ugly and that I can't get a boy friend because of it and the only reason you and Al hang out with me is because he is my cousin." She sobbed.

"It's not true. I'm your friend because I want to be not because I have to. You are not ugly, far from it. And for the not being able to get a boy friend that is a load of crap and you know it, you could have any guy you wanted, well most but that's because you have a huge family and they populate half the school." He said in a very matter-of-factly voice.

"Thanks," Rose whispered, "For being my friend."

"No problem, now let's get you a bruise potion. It's starting to show." He laughed. Rose glared at him with a smile and stood up.

They went into the hospital wing and got a potion that would cover up the bruise until it healed. Then they had to go to Care of Magical Creatures in the forest. On the walk down they past the three girls that were mean to Rose and Scorpius hit one with the bat boggy hex. They stopped at Hagrid's hut and waited for him to lead them into the forest.

Al came up to Rose and said, "I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean for it to be that powerful but that git Gerard was taunting me. He kept saying that I couldn't even disarm a girl and so I was trying to not let it get to me but it did. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I survived." Rose said, "So you can stop apologizing."

"Okay, I'll stop." Al told her.

"'Ello everybody. Terday we is goin' inside the forest. Follow me." Hagrid declared to the class.

The class followed Hagrid into the forest to a clearing about ten minutes from his cabin. Hagrid stopped at the far side of the clearing and the students on the other end. Once all the students had settled Hagrid said, "Alrigh', now who can tell me what a Jarvey is?" Rose stuck up her hand. "Ah, yes Rose."

"A Jarvey is an over large ferret like creature that has the ability to talk, mostly wise cracks and jokes, and is found in England, Ireland and North America. It lives under ground." Rose answered.

"Right you are, five points to Ravenclaw. Yes, now I'm going to call one and I want yeh all to draw what yer see." Hargrid said then he did a strange strangled call a few times. After he did that a ferret the size of a miniature Dachshund popped out of the ground and walked around then sat in the middle of the clearing.

Rose pulled out a quill, parchment and some ink and began to draw. Al and Scorpius were slower to start but were quickly drawing next to Rose. "It's kind of cute." Rose said to Al who was right next to her, "What do you think the chances of my dad letting me get one are."

"Next to nothing." Al whispered concentrating on the creature. "He doesn't like rodents; remember when you asked for a rat?"

"Oh, yeah I remember the rat incident." Rose laughed. "I guess I won't get one then, oh well."

_FLASHBACK_

_**The rat incident.**_

"_Daddy, can I have a rat instead of an owl?" eleven year old rose asked._

"_Oh no. Nooo! No rats. How about a nice cat?" Ron said to her._

"_I don't want a cat I want a rat!" Rose shouted._

"_No rats and that's final. Now pick a cat or an owl." He said angrily._

_END FLASHBACK_

"That was bad, yeah I don't know if I want a pet that says all the annoying things Hugo says. That would be really bad." Rose said finishing her drawing. "I'm going to hand this in are you guys done?"

"I am. Here." Scorpius handed her his parchment. "Thank you."

Rose walked over to Hagrid and gave him the two drawings. "Thank yeh. Alrigh' if yeh're done now hand it in but if yeh's not I want it next class. C'mon now let's get back." Hagrid told the class. "Bye Scruffy."

The class packed up their stuff, some people handed their drawing in to Hagrid and left for the school. Walking up Rose asked Scorpius, "When are the quidditch try-outs?"

"Not this Saturday but next Saturday Dobbs wants the whole team there. Then the First practice is the week after. How come you didn't know that yet? Usually you tell me." Scor asked.

"I wasn't at the Ravenclaw table this morning. He would have said it then, duh." Rose told him.

"Okay, let's not fight. Let's go get lunch." Al started, but Rose and Scorpius interrupted him, "'Cause you're hungry." Al looked at them and scowled.

They sat at the Gryffendor table for lunch and talked with all the Wesley/Potter clan.

"Hey guys." Lily muttered as she sat down next to Al.

Al looked at her concerned, "What's wrong Lils?"

"Oh it's nothing but I think that I might fail potions." She sighed.

"It's the first day why do you think your going to fail after one day?" Rose asked her cousin.

"Because that Slytherin idiot Burks blew up our potion five minutes in to the class and I have to write a twelve inch essay on the uses of moonstone. And _he_ doesn't have to do anything not even a detention." Lily reported to her family.

"That's rough little sis'." James said. "You can always get him back. I seem to remember you took after mom as the master of the Bat-Boggy hex."

"I could but with my luck I would get caught." She sighed and made a roast beef sandwich. "You could Jelly-Legs jinx him." She added hopefully.

"Sure, the next time he walks by me." James promised.

"Thanks James." Lily said happily.

"Welcome." He said, "I have to go. See you guys later."

"Bye James!" the whole Wesley/Potter clan and Scorpius said.

About fifteen minutes later the three friends were headed towards aritmancy on the second floor.

"I hate this class and we have it three times a week." Al complained.

"That is why you are in Gryffendor and not Ravenclaw. You don't use your brain." Rose said to Al, then turned to Scorpius, "Aren't I right, Scor?"

"I would like you to leave me out of this conversation, thank you." He said, "Why are those girls over there staring at us like we are a zoo exhibit?"

"Because we are a Potter, a Malfoy and a Wesley." Rose sighed, "Would you put your eyes back in your heads, we are just friends like you lot are."

The group of girls turned and giggled. "I hate it when they giggle like that. It's so annoying. Don't you think Al?" Scorpius reckoned.

"Yeah, but they were kind of cute." He replied.

"That's all you think about, isn't it?" Rose asked disgusted.

"Hey, I'm a teenage guy it's what we do. Isn't that right, Scor?" Al asked defensibly.

"No, that's what you do, or at least not me, I look into how smart they are first." Scorpius replied.

"Dear god and I hang out with you people." Rose muttered.

"C'mon you know you don't mind, if you did why are you still here?" Al asked.

"Honestly, I have know clue. I must be completely insane to still hang out with you after five years of you being like this. I am going now, good bye." Rose left the boys standing there confused about what just happened.

"Mate, I don't think that she's coming back. Shite." Scorpius exclaimed.

"Rose! Rose, where are you?" Al hollered as they ran down the hall looking for her. They ran around a corner and heard a sound half way between a laugh and a cry. "Rose?"

"Ha, ha, ha, you guys are so sad. Ha, ha, I thought that you could last one day with out me. You two are ridiculous." Rose laughed.

"Oh you're going to get it now. Hey come back here!" Scor shouted down the corridor after her. Al started running again and Scorpius soon after him. When Rose rounded a second corner she ran into the aritmancy class room. She sat down in a seat second in from the far wall. When Al and Scor came in she laughed again. "You are so lucky that the teacher is here."

"Was that a threat Mr Malfoy?" professor Clapp asked.

"N-no sir, "He stuttered, "Just a statement of annoyance."

"Alright, but no more statements of annoyance in my class." The professor said.

"Okay." Scor said to him and sat down next to Rose.

The class slowly filed in and took seats. Rose did her work not paying attention to her friends beside her. When the bell went she was surprised that class was over already. Scorpius however, was watching his muggle watch, so he knew the bell was going to go. When he stood up he noticed Al still working.

"You can stop now, you know." Scor told his friend. "The bell went."

"I know. I wanted to finish, but I can't." Al sighed.

"Well, we can't be late for Potions, let's go." Rose announced. Then she started towards the door and turned back, "What, you're not going?"

The boys ran to Rose and left the class together. They walked past the same group of girls, who immediately started to giggle again. Rose glared at them but didn't stop this time. Al looked at them quizzically, which earned him a jab to the ribs by Rose. Scorpius smirked at Al getting poked and got a light punch in the arm. When they reached the dungeon class room they took seats. Al and Scorpius sat down together and Rose sat at the table next to them with a Gryffindor girl named Stacy Perkins.

Professor Tichenor walked into the class room and everyone went silent. "I want a male and female partner ship, so Mr Malfoy, Ms Wesley here," He pointed to Als' desk, "Mr Potter, Ms Perkins there." He pointed to Roses' desk. Al and Rose switched seats and the professor continued. "Today you are to start to brew Polyjuice potion, it will take you two weeks. The instructions are on page twenty three in your text books along with the ingredients. You will find everything you need in the cabinet. Begin."

"I'll get the first four ingredients that are added today can you get the cauldron set up?" Rose asked Scorpius as she scurried over to the cabinet. When she came back Scorpius had everything set to start. "Can you chop the knotwood while I grind the bicorn horn?"

"Sure." He answered and started to chop. Five minutes later he had finished chopping and asked, "How much water do I add to start?"

"Two cups and add the knotwood at the same time. Stir it clockwise for five minutes then add the ground bicorn horn." She answered, "I'll slice the leeches and right before class ends we add the lacewig flies."

"When do we add the leeches?" He asked confused.

"After twenty minutes of simmering. How did you get into Ravenclaw if you can't even read your own textbook?" Rose asked.

"I can I just don't want to." Scorpius answered her. "Hand me the bicorn horn, please."

"Here." Rose said annoyed. "Now stop stirring and let it simmer for twenty minutes."

Rose shifted in her chair and took out a book.

Al started his potion without any help from his partner. He was doing quite well, his potion was the right shade of purple after the bicorn horn, it was the right teal colour by the end of the simmering but when he put in the leeches that his partner sliced the potion turned a puke green instead of the emerald green it was supposed to be.

"Did you spill something on the leeches?" He asked his partner who was day dreaming. "Stacy? Perkins, did you spill something on the leeches?"

"Yup, they were a bad colour so I put a little bit of dragon blood on them so they were prettier." She answered cheerfully.

"Dragon blood, um, Rose what happens if you put dragon blood in polyjuice potion?" Just as Al finished asking the question his potion blew up.

"That's what happens." Rose said, "Why did you add dragon blood?"

"I didn't Perkins did, she didn't like the colour of the leeches so she put dragon blood on them." Al cried.

"Mr Potter, Ms Perkins you will meet me here at five thirty so you can redo your potion. Clean up your mess." Professor Tichenor told the pair.

Rose added the lacewig flies, stirred it again and packed up her things. Scorpius packed up his stuff and sat down waiting for the bell. Al was scowling at the front of the class with his stuff in his bag.

The bell rang and Al stormed out of the class. Rose stared at the door confused. Scorpius wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into Rose.

"Oi, why'd you stop?" He said. "Are you paying any attention?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was distracted," She said, "Al just left. He didn't even say good bye."

"Really? Well, let's go to the library, I want to check my Charms summer essay." Scorpius suggested.

Later that day at about five o'clock Rose and Scorpius walked into the Great Hall, they found a seat at the Ravenclaw table and began to fill plates with food. The Great Hall doors opened again and Roses' dorm mates came in.

"Can we sit here?" Emily asked Rose sweetly.

"Why so you can take the mickey out of me again? I heard you this morning. Next time make sure I'm asleep." Rose sneered at the girls who immediately turned white.

"What do you mean, we didn't do anything." Margaret said innocently.

"I'm not stupid, I heard you talking about my hair, and my friends. I heard you call me ugly, I heard you, all of you. Honestly, why do you care if my best mates are guys? I guess I take after my mother; her best mates were and still are guys. And just because you three can't get a guy to ask you out doesn't mean that I can't." Rose spat the words out like she had a bad taste in her mouth, "So, no you may not sit here."

"You do take after your mother, in all the worst ways." Rebecca sneered back at her. "Your lousy hair, your attitude, even your choice in friends."

"You know what else I inherited from my mother? I got her skill." And before the girls could reach their wands, Rose had shouted, "_Immobulus_ _maxim_!" The three girls were frozen. And when Rose saw Professor Longbottem coming towards her, she whispered to Scorpius, "Crap."

"Ms Wesley, why have you frozen these three girls?" He asked when he reached her.

"Um, well, they were taking the mickey out of me and I have the Wesley temper and it took over and I hit them with immobulus." Rose explained.

"Detention, tonight eight o'clock. Greenhouse number four." Neville said calmly, then he waved his wand at the girls and said, "You three apologize to Rose and if I hear of you poking fun again it will be detention for you as well." And then he walked back up to the teachers' table.

"Well that went well." Scorpius joked when the girls left. "Don't you think?"

"Stuff it." Rose muttered and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell, not this again." He whispered to himself then he ran from the Hall.

Scorpius checked everywhere he could think of including paying a first year girl to check the girls washroom. He was walking towards the Ravenclaw common room when he bumped into James.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner?" James asked him.

"I'm looking for Rose. She left in a rush after the run in with her dorm mates. Have you seen her?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"No but this might help you find her. Just put your wand on it and say, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.' Then when your done put your wand on it and say, 'mischief managed.' Give it back when your done." James said as he handed Scor a piece of very old looking parchment.

"Thanks?" He said sceptically. James started to walk away when Scorpius asked,

"What is it?"

"You'll figure that out when you do what I said to do." James shouted down the hall.

"I'll figure it out if I do what he said." He muttered to himself, "Okay," He placed his wand on the paper, "I solemnly swear I'm up to not good." Within seconds the Marauder's map appeared on the parchment. "W-o-w!" Scorpius stretched the word to make it three syllables long.

He then started to read the names under the moving dots of the people. He looked everywhere he could think of. The Ravenclaw common room, the Great Hall, The corridors in between. Then when he had just about given up, he noticed a single dot in the astronomy tower. It was Roses dot.

Scorpius ran down the corridor towards the tower. Racing, not because she could do something but because of how upset she was before and what she could come up with to get them back. If he didn't hurry, he might not be able to talk her out of it. Then she would do something she would regret.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to check if she was still up there. She was and there was no way that she could get away from him unless she…

No, he couldn't even let the thought form on his mind. She wouldn't jump. She couldn't just jump, that's not her. She wouldn't let herself go that way; she had told him that she would rather be killed in a dual then jump from a great height. He ran faster up the stairs. He saw the door it was closed but he could here something from the other side. It sounded as if there were two people in the room. He pulled out the map to check again. She was alone.

She sat on the floor looking at a ghostly image of her mother coming out of the ring on her finger. The ring was a very special ring, because it belonged to so many of the Wesley female family. But her mother had put an enchantment on the ring so that if she needed to talk to her mother all she had to do was say her mothers' middle name into it.

"It will be alright, Rose. You know that the girls don't like you because you hang out with the two most desired boys, sorry young men, in the school. You are probably the luckiest girl there, because of them. 'Cause you know they wouldn't do or let anything happen to you." Hermione's disembodied voice consoled her daughter.

"I…I…know but, d-do they have to b-be so m-m-mean?" Rose asked sobbing.

"No, they don't but you can't sit here by your self because the girls in you dorm think that you are weird or strange. You're not; you are a beautiful, smart, well liked young witch. You shouldn't believe everything other young jealous witches say." Hermione said calmly.

"She's right you know." Scorpius commented as he walked up to Rose, "Hello Mrs Wesley. The only thing I don't thing your right on is me being one of the most desirable males at the school."

"Ha, ha, ha you haven't heard all the girl talk in the lavatories and change rooms and dorms and any other all girl place in this school, it is pretty easy to say that you and Al are the two most wanted guys at this school. Trust me." Rose laughed through her tears.

"Well, alright. If you say so, mon petite ami." Which was is his French vocabulary in one half sentence.

"Well, I have to get back to work, Hun. If you need me, you have the ring. I love you. Good bye Scorpius. Bye Rosie." Hermione said.

"Bye mom. Take care, say hi to dad for me." Rose replied.

"Bye Mrs Wesley." said Scorpius.

"Of course. Bye." And with that the image disappeared.

"Rose, are you okay?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"I think so. How did you find me?"

"Your cousins' map." He answered. "Now let's get out of here, it's chilly."

"Yeah, it is. So, how much of my conversation did you hear?" She asked not sure if she cared if he did hear it all.

"Um, I heard your mom telling you it was alright, and not to worry about what the girls said." He said worried that she might get mad.

"Oh, okay. You came after the really embarrassing part." Rose laughed. "But just so you know I didn't lie about the whole every girl wanting you."

Scorpius smiled. "Really, cool. Wait, you're a girl."

"Wow, did it take you five years to figure that out? How did you end up in Ravenclaw?" Rose laughed.

"No, it didn't. But you said 'every girl' so does that include you my small friend?" Scorpius asked with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha are you serious? Me? Sometimes I think your nuts." Rose shook her head, "No, that didn't include me. I already have you in my life I don't have to whisper in the bathroom."

"Oh, I see. Well what idiot guy do you like?" He asked.

"And why would I tell you? Why do you want to know?" She asked back.

"So I have a target for my annoyance. I need someone to hex, jinks and curse."

"Exactly, you want to know so you can beat him up. That is why I would never tell you." Rose stuck her tongue out at him. "I have to go I have detention."

"Don't worry. Longbottem is the easy one. Pot a couple plants, water a few and you're done." Scorpius said.

"Yeah, Mr I-have-been-in-detention-so-many-times. In case you didn't know, which you should, I have never got a detention." Rose said getting very annoyed.

"You know, if I didn't know you better I would have never guessed." Scorpius made a face that earned him a shove, which made him fall. "Hey! What was that for?!" He exclaimed.

"For being a smart-arse." Rose said and then turned and walked away. He stared after her until he couldn't see her anymore. When he got up off the ground he muttered to himself, "Bloody hell. Not again. That girl needs to calm down and get a sense of hummer." Scorpius decided that he should find James and return the Marauder's map. He took it out again and the map already out he started to look for the Potters' dot. He was looking for about ten minutes when he noticed James dot in the Gryffindor common room. He, Scorpius, started to run for the portrait of the fat lady when he realized that he wouldn't be able to get in.

He stopped at the portrait and took out the map and watched for a Gryffindor to come. When one finally came he asked the small first year girl to tell James to come out. After about five minutes James finally came out of the portrait hole.

"Finally. I've only been here for half a freaking hour. Here." Scorpius shoved the map into James' hand. "I've got to go."

"Oh, no you don't, you have to explain why you are being like this." James said grabbing Scorpius' arm, "I know that I don't know you that well but I know you enough to know that you are not happy."

"I don't want to talk about it." Scorpius wrenched his arm free and stormed off.

James knew something was wrong but it could wait. He went back in to the common room and went to bed.

Scorpius stomped through the corridors heading towards the Ravenclaw common room. He was angry; he found out that he could have any girl at Hogwarts except the one he wanted. He had to go and make friends with her, if he only was friends with Al, then everything would be fine.

He stormed up the stairs and stood at the door waiting for the question. The brass eagle opened its beak and a high musical voice asked, "Which came first, the dragon or the egg?"

"The circle has no beginning." Scorpius snarled at the bird.

"Good answer, you may enter." It replied and the door swung open. Scorpius rushed past noisy first years, gossiping third year girls and a group of seventh years and ran up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

**AN: sighs i dont own it..yada yada yada... R&R**

**Angeltastic**


	3. Long Waits Over

**A/N: I do not ... yada yada. short one this time, sorry for the wait. enjoy.**

Long Waits Over

**Long Waits Over**

Scorpius laid awake in his dorm alone for hour thinking about Rose. 'I'm such an idiot around her!' he berated himself, 'She's so, so I don't know but I shouldn't be noticing it anyway. She's my best friend.'

The door squeaked open quietly and the Twins, Sam and Mark Sable, came in and crawled into bed. Their breathing evened and a soft snore came from Sam. He sighed and rolled to face away from the two sixth year boys.

A few minutes later the rest of Scorpius' dorm mates were sleeping peacefully. Scorpius decided that he would not likely be able to sleep with out a sleeping draught, so he got out of his warm bed and pulled on his robe.

Rose went to her dorm and changed into her favourite PJ's , which happen to be a midnight blue button down shirt and matching pants that were slightly too long for her legs. She quietly closed her trunk and pulled on her silk robe. Why so much silk? Because Ron very much a must-be-the-best-for-my-daughter kind of dad.

Rose found that Longbottem wasn't that bad at detentions. She watered all of the plants in greenhouse number four. After that she mostly just sat. She went down to the common room with her favourite book that she had gotten from her mother, _Hogwarts: a History_.

Sitting in her favourite cushy blue chair by the fire, she read about the Battle of Hogwarts, though she found a few mistakes according to what she had been told by her parents, Ron and Hermione two of the first 'Golden Trio'.

After reading half the chapter she heard someone stomping down the boys' stair case. She closed her book and slipped into the shadows.

Scorpius sighed; he could have sworn he heard someone in the common room when he entered. Half way across the room he was tackled to the floor, he almost screamed until he saw the familiar bushy hair of his best friend. _'What the blood hell?' _he thought. _'I won-…'_. His thoughts were cut of by Roses lips on his. Now he was thoroughly confused.

Rose realized that it was Scorpius when he stepped into the dim fire light. She couldn't help herself, after seeing his face fall when she said she didn't need to write about him in the bathroom, she realized that he felt the same way she did. She threw herself out of the shadows and tackled him to the ground.

She grinned down at him until she knew he knew it was her and she lowered her lips to his in a light kiss. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she began to kiss a little harder when Scorpius kissed back.

Rose pulled back to look at Scorpius, his eyes were still closed for a moment then he said, "Is this a dream, tell me that this is not another dream."

Rose laughed at her friend and replied, "This is not a dream, did you say you were dreaming about me?"

Scorpius didn't answer but pulled Roses head back down for another kiss.

"Being as you didn't answer, I'm taking the kiss as a yes." She smirked. "How long have you liked my like this?"

"Too long, you?" He whispered.

Rose blushed and whispered, "First year," in his ear.

He chuckled, "And you waited until now to kiss me? When we are in our sixth year?" (They are in sixth, one plus five is six, in case you missed that.)

"I never thought you liked me, I didn't want to lose you as a friend." She said into his chest not looking at him.

"That's why I never told you." He admitted.

Suddenly Rose looked horrified. "What are we going to tell Al?"

"And James," Scorpius shivered under Rose, "He scares me."

Rose laughed and then the horrified again, "Go to bed, we have class in the morning."

Rose hauled herself off of Scorpius's chest and to her feet. She stuck out her hand and pulled Scorpius up as well. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Rose and kissed her on the nose. Rose smiled up at her five foot eight new boyfriend and tried to pull away. "Scor, c'mon, let go I have to go to bed."

"Not yet." He said picking her up an sitting down on the couch with her in his lap.

**Angeltastic**


	4. Telling Al

Telling Al

**Telling Al**

Rose woke up, once again to her dorm mates almost constant chatter. Rose laid silently waiting for what they had in store for her to day.

"I'm taking my chance; I'm asking _him_ out today." Emily said to the others.

"Who?" Margaret asked.

"Scorpius, of course." Emily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rose almost burst out and laughed, but she thought that a show later would be more fun. She stretched and pretended that she had just woken up. She ignored the girls and got her stuff and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

After a quick shower she dressed and left the dorm skipping. Rose skipped all the way down the spiral stair case and to the cushy blue couch facing the fire.

"Waiting for your 'just a friend'?" one of the girls said from behind her. Rose smirked but said nothing.

"Rosie!" Scorpius said as he came into the common room.

"Scor!" Rose said getting his attention. "I think you have a present for me, right?"

"Always." Scorpius said scooping her up and giving her a kiss without noticing Roses dorm mates. "Can we get breakfast now?"

"Guys and their stomachs. Let's go." Rose said then over her shoulder she said, "Sorry to ruin your plans Emily. But… you're a day too late."

Scorpius looked confused and gave a questioning look to Rose. "I'll tell you later, for right now, we have to tell Al."

Scorpius shuddered, "And James."

"H-hi A-al," Rose stuttered behind her cousin.

"Hey Rose, hi Scor. You eatin' here?" He asked with out looking up from his plate of eggs.

"Umm, sh-sure." Rose stuttered again sitting between Al and Scorpius.

"Rosie, why are you stuttering?" Al asked turning to his friend and cousin.

"We need t-to t-talk." She stuttered for a third time.

"You can tell me, Rose." He said getting concerned.

"Not here." Rose said with force that both Al and Scorpius were shocked; Rose had never talked like that. Al automatically stood and waited for his friends to do the same he walked out of the great hall. Rose quickly steered the group outside and down to the lake where she sat silently.

"Now, what is it Rose?" Al asked sitting down next to his cousin.

"Scorpius and I are- are dating, please don't be mad!" She whispered then hugged Al tightly.

A huge grin spred across Als' face, "'Bout time you two! I've known for years you two liked each other, I cant believe it took you this long to figure it out." Al laughed.

"Y-you knew. You knew. YOU KNEW! And you didn't try to push us into telling the other how we felt! Albus Severus Potter you have five seconds to start running." Rose screamed.

"N-now Rose, let's not be haisty." Al said.

"Five."

"Rosie,"

"Four."

"C'mon,"

"Three, this is your final warning, get running."

"Rose."

"Two."

"Scorpius?"

"Your on your own mate."

"One!" Rose shouted and Al booked it towards the school with Rose hot on his heels. "Your gonna get it Potter!"

"Rose! What are you doing!? Why in Merlin's name are you chasing my little prick of a brother?" James asked catching Rose on her way past him.

"I wont kill him, just put him in the hospital wing for a while." Rose said squirming trying to get out of her older cousins arms.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because he desirves it."

"Rose," James said in his Quiditch Captain voice that he uses when he wants everyone to listen.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Tell me why you want to hurt Al."

"Let me go first."

"Fine," He said and he put her back on her feet.

"Scorpius can tell you I have a cousin to beat." She said running off before James could grab onto her again.

James turned to look at Scorpius, "Tell me."

"Well,…you see…umm, Rose and I are, uhh dating." The last word was barely above a whisper.

"'Bout time, too."

"Don't let Rose hear you say that, that's why she's chasing Al." Scorpius explained.

"Ahh, I see. We should probably find them before she really hurts him." James suggested as they started running in the same direction as Al and Rose.


	5. A Talent What

A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait…lil bit o' writers block…the next chapter starts…

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait…lil bit o' writers block…the next chapter starts…**

**Wait for it…**

**Little longer…**

**Okay, here you go…**

**A Talent What**

Rose sat in between her younger brother, Hugo and her equally young cousin, Lilly, at the Gryffindor table.

"Rosie! Guess what!" Lilly practically shouted.

After a moment Rose said, "That wasn't rhetorical, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. But I'll tell you now," Lilly paused and then said, "There is going to be a Talent show!" in such a rush that it sounded like, "ThereisgoingtobeaTalentShow!"

"Lilly say what now?" Rose asked thoroughly confused.

"Lilly said, there is going to be a talent show." Hugo said in a condescending voice.

"Shut up." Rose told him then jumped from the bench and said, "Tell Scor I'm in the common room!" and ran out of the great hall.

"You play guitar right?" Rose asked Scorpius later that night in the common room.

"Yeah, we only play like every summer at your place, why?" Scorpius asked.

"Tell you later, I gotta talk to my cousins!" Rose said and ran from her common room all the way to the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Veritaserum." Rose said and the portrait swung open. Rose ran through the almost full common room to the stairs that lead to the boys' dorms. After a glance she ran up the stairs to the sixth years' dorm. "Al, open up!"

After five minutes of no answer Rose opened the door and sat on Al's bed.

Al went up to his dorm and found a very annoyed Rose sitting on his bed scowling.

"H-hi Rose." Al said.

"Al I have been here for half an hour! Since when do you not hang out in here! You sing right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, you should know that." Al said.

"And James plays bass guitar, right?"

"Yes, now can you leave, I want some sleep." Al said.

"See yeh, oh and meet me in the room of requirements Saturday at one. Bring James. G'night." Rose said and left the dorm.

Saturday came quickly to Rose but drug on and on for Al and the other two boys in the band. Rose was in a studio that the room of requirements had provided her with, she was busy setting up her drum set when the door opened.

"Hey Rosie." Al said as he sat down on the drum stool.

"Where's James?" was how she replied.

"Gettin' his bass guitar, then comin' here." He replied.

"'Kay, hand me that bolt." Rose said pointing at a blot that had rolled away from her.

Al handed the rogue bolt. Rose quickly put said blot in its place and the door opened for a second time since Rose arrived. James and Scorpius entered the room and confusion was evident on both of their faces.

"The Talent Show." Rose said to answer their unasked question. "Okay, I came up with a list of four songs."

The band went into a discuion on the four songs.

**A/N: Okay, I need songs, any songs, if u have ideas on how they could be used, tell me!! Now hit that B-E-A-utiful purple button… go on, u know u wanna!**


	6. The Show part1

The Show (part 1)

**The Show** _(part 1)_

Three months, twelve practices, and four arguments later, it was show time. Nerves were high and tempers were wearing thin, clothes were chosen and re-chosen, acts were ready. Five minutes before the first curtain up many were claiming seats or headed backstage for the show to begin.

Among the crowd going in were Al, James and Scorpius, Rose, however, was no where to be found by them. Nor were any of Als' female cousins over the age of fifteen.

At two minutes to show time Headmistress McGonagall's' disembodied voice carried over them, "All students that are not in the first act please locate your seats in the great hall."

Once everyone was seated, Blake Zambini, Balize Zambini's son, walked on stage. His dark eyes scanned the crowd. "Welcome to the first annual Hogwarts Talent Show. Our contestants will perform their act and then the judges will right down a comment or score and at the end of the show, I will announce the winner chosen by the judges. Our judges are, Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Clapp, and Professor **Tichenor. They will be fair and just. Now, I would like to introduce our first contestant, Alice Longbottem. She will be singing a song called 'Love Song' By Sara **Bareilles."

Zambini backed off stage as the curtain rose to revile a black Baby Grand piano. Alice stepped out in a black dress with a halter neckline. She sat down on the bench that faced the crowd and began to play and sing.

"_Head under water  
And you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder  
Even I know that  
Made room for me  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to _

_Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well but you make this hard on me,_

Alice sang looking out at the crowd and picked out her dad. Professor Longbottem was looking at her with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a long song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today  
Today.. _

_I learnt the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and Your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry _

_Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am,_

Now she was really into the song, dancing slightly as she went, she let go of her nerves and let her voice fill the notes.

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song today _

_Promise me  
You'll leave the light on  
To help me see  
The daylight my guide, gone  
Cause I believe  
There's a way  
You can love me  
Because I say _

_I won't write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song  
Today.  
Today.._

The crowd burst into cheers as she finnished. Grinning like a cheaster cat, Alice bowed and steped backstage.

"Congrats Alice!" Zambini said reapearing on stage. The curtin went down concealing the stage. "Next up we have the one, the only, Lily Potter! She is dancing to 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera." He, once again, backed off stage.

The curtin went up again to reviel Lily in tight hip-hugging blue jeans and a tight zip-up hooded sweater. Two other girls, back up dancers, were flanking her, in outfits simmilar to Lilys.

Lily nodded to Josh Crevey, the DJ for the show to start the music.

"_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (ho), christina you nasty? (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)_

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) x7

Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off

Lily danced in a tasteful yet sexy way. At points the three danced the same moves but others it was different. On the last line Lily took off the sweater to show a loose fitting backless halter top in a chrimson, that made her deep red hair seem brighter.

"_It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action_

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass (ha)  
I like that

Al leaned over to his brother and asked, "Are we sapossed to go up there and cover her up?"

"It could be worse." James said.

"_Tight hip huggers (low for ho)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off_

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
hot rockin', everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

what to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

Redman: not in alll versions, if it isn't just skip it)  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up

Lily was getting cat-calls and wolf-wisles from all the unattached males in the room that weren't family. She smiled and continued to dance.

"_Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(I wanna get dirrty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
(Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body  
(Let's get dirrty)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
(Wanna get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
(Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what? 

Lily ended the song and left the stage. The roaring crowd was deafening. The Potters, Weasleys, and Professor Longbottem were in a state of shock.

The next act was revolting, Emily, Roses house mate, was doing more of a strip tease then a dance to Britney Spears's 'Gimme More'. Thirty seconds in, McGonagall disqualified her.

Zambini came back trying to hide the look of disgust on his face," Alright, next up we have Claire DeBou doing a contemporary dance." The curtain lifted and the music started. Claire, a brunette Huflpuff danced to the song not paying any attention to the audience that was watching her every move. She danced with confidence, assured that she knew the steps.

When the song ended Claire smiled at the crowd and Blake as she left the stage.

"Nicely done Miss DeBou. Next we have an act worth of Professor Longbottem, Rick Melding will prune six plants while explaining their properties. All in ten minutes." Blake clapped and backed away and a slightly gangly looking boy with his blond hair in a shag style cut.

A gigantic clock that was counting down ten minutes was behind him.

After five minutes he still had four plants. No one thought that he would do it. But as the time passed, he got them done.

"Count down with me!" Blake shouted, "Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two!!"

Just as the group was shouting "ONE!" Rick shouted "DONE!" the whole great hall erupted in cheers and applause.

"Wow." Was one of the only things that was heard.

"Holy Hippogriff!" Blake said, then, "Alright, for our final performance of this act, we have a group of girls that are singing and dancing, lady's and gentlemen welcome to the Moulin Rouge."

Form behind a curtain the song began.

"_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

Then Dominique Weasley, Bill and Fleur's second daughter came out in red short shorts, black tights and boots, and a black and red corset. She danced in a sexual way but kept it at a PG-13 level.

"_Un-known:_

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

Dom:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

The chorus other voices joined Dom._  
_

_Chorus:  
"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Un-known:  
What What, What what  
Dom:  
Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Un-known:  
yea yea yea yea  


Dom stepped behind a curtain and another curtain moved to reveal Lily sitting on a stool covered in a black silk sheet, and dressed in a black and silver bra on top of a sliver tight half shirt, elbow length fish net gloves, a matching black and silver booty shorts and black garter and thigh tights.

"_Lily:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah_

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  


Lily danced and tugged the sheet around. She twisted the sheet and then the curtain moved and concealed her from view.

"I really want to know what they were thinking when they thought they would get away with this." Al said to Scorpius.

"At least Rose isn't singing, her dad would through a hissy fit." Scorpius said.

When another curtain moved to show Annabelle Weasley dressed in white with a blond wig on Al was shocked, Annie was a quiddich master, not a belly dancer.

"_Annie:  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
_

Then the three girls sang together behind the curtains.

"_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
_

A final girl came out in a red corset, black booty shorts, garter and tights, she had red elbow length gloves and bright pink eye shadow.

Scorpius spoke too soon, Rose was singing and dancing and I was shocking. She was so much like her mother Hermione that no one thought she would ever do anything like this.

_Rose:  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more  
_

The rest of the girls came out to finish the song.

_Lily:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

Dom:  
Livin' a grey flannel life  
Christina:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Blake:  
Rosie...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Lily... (Lady Marmalade)  
Annie...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Dom...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

Blake did his part then said, "Wonderful girls! Though I believe you have some explaining to do." Blake eyed the Potter and Weasley boys and continued, "Now there will be a five minute break."

The lights came on and the boys ran to out to confront their family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone, this is just an anoucement, notice how I didn't change the chapter title? That's so you actually read this. **

**Anywho, I'm writing this to let you all know that the stories here will be taken down in the next few days and have already been moved to my new account, Evangeline's Angel. **

**To my reviewers, favourite-ers, alerters, and everyone else, please, if you could be so kind as to look up Evangeline's Angel, and re-favourite/alert/etc. I don't require you to re-review, but I would love it if you did. I have also taken up the habbit of replying to all reviews at the moment, if reviewing picks up, I shall sadly have to stop, if it takes up too much time. **

**Thank you for your understanding, Angel.**


End file.
